Forever And Always Adventully
by Swanqueen104
Summary: Jess and Don love eachother and it takes for her to get attacked for them to admit it butthey give it a go. DO they get married , have kids read and find out i suck a reviews but i hope the stroy is better.
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER AND ALWAY ADVENTULLY. 

Chapter one THERE FOR YOU FOREVER.

Normally Jess would go home straight after her shift but today she stayed at her desk waiting for Don to finish up whatever he was doing. Something was off with Don because he called her Jessie and he never called her that at work , only together alone over Irish coffee where she would call him bull eye because he always know how mush Irish to put in the coffee. She looked over at him and seen him sigh in frustrations he threw his pen down on his desk causing it to make a bang launder than he had actually expected.

Whenever the other was having Abad day they would have Irish coffee or just the Irish and they would always crash at the others place. When Jessie was seeing this block for six months even though he wasn't Don she liked him and when she found out he was married she drowned her sorrows with Don by her side and when she was to drunk he crashed don her sofa for the night making sure she did nothing stupid and tonight she intended on doing just that for Don.

Jess walked out of the kitchen with two Irish coffees and handed one of them to Don who was standing over by the window in the family room staring out of the window looking over New York city, the city that never slept which meant there was always a crime to be solved and to many victims with no justice for them to think of.

Jess looked into what would normally be bright icy blue shiny eyes but now they were just dark lifeless eyes and gave him a smile as he gave her one back. Don hated that he was feeling this way but at least Jess was here to keep him safe.

"Don what's wrong "asked Jess just above a whisper

"I was at a scene and an innocent kid got shot because I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear the gun been fired do I didn't move him out the way. Damet jess if I'd just of listened he'd maybe be alive." Growled Don throwing his glass at the wall across the room causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

" Don you're a good cop nobody heard the gun shot don't dought yourself you didn't pull the trigger , point that gun at him but you tried to resuscitate him that what counts. " smiled Jess giving him a peck o n the check and going off to clean up the glass.

Don Whished that pecks was more he loved her so much he just didn't know how to tell her or think that she felt the same way. Jess was over cleaning the glass thinking the exact same thing to her and she really wanted him to know. Tomorrow that's what she was going to do after they got of work tell him exactly just how she felt about him. After she cleaned up the glass they talked for a little while then Don went to bed And Jess lay on his sofa. It only took minutes for them to fall in to a deep sleep and dream about each other as the world went by and the black sky covered in a velveteen satin sheet with hundreds of tiny stars shined above them and it was one of the things about night that they both liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- BAD THINGS.**

**A/N**** – SO I KNOW THAT I SAID JESS WOULD GET ATTACKED BUT I DECIDED TO CHANGE JUST A LITTLE BIT AND GET HER KIDNAPPED.**

Jess had closed a hard case with Lindsay about child abuse and needed to clear her head so instead a driving home she left her car at the NYPD precinct and walked home. In order for her to walk home she would have to pass Don's apartment building and usually she would go and drop in by Don's but she felt awkward doing that ever since the kiss. Just as she turned the corner to the street where his apartment building was located the heaven's started so Jess decided to call Don not wanting to get a cold.

"Hey Don, It's Jess."

"Hey Jess, what's up and why can I hear water in the background?"

"Em it just started pissing it down with rain and I'm right outside your apartment building I was wondering if I could come up until the rain stopped."

"Sure Jess the door is open just walk straight on in."

"Thanks Don see you in two bye."

"See you in two bye."

Jess hung up her phone and slid t back into her pocket as she walked up the steps to his apartment building. Just as she opened the door a man grabbed her from behind, dragged her down the stairs and threw her into his van.

Don was getting worried Jess called half an hour ago and still had not showed up so he put on his jacket and went outside. When he got to the bottom of his apartment building stairs he noticed her bracelet on the ground and he knew it was hers because when he picked it up he checked the back and saw her name. Don immediately ran back up the stairs and called Jess but her cell phone was turned off. This only made Don's explanation as to why her bracelet was on the ground. Jess had been kidnapped. Don didn't want to waste any time so he called Mac and told him everything and within five minutes' the team were on their way.

Jess's hands were not bound so that was good she had some leverage there. That is when she remembered she had her cell phone in her pocket that she had turned off. Jess pulled out the cell and text Don.

**DON HELP ME. BEEN KIDNAPPED EX BOYFRIEND JIMMY. YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE PLEASE SAVE ME. PS IN A BLUE VAN NO ONE ELSE JUST HIM HELP ME.**

Don's cell phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out and seen Jess's name and 1 new message cross his screen. Don called over the team and opened the message. As he read the message he could fell his heart beat faster as what he read tour into his soul. He needed to get his Jessie back he loved her so much and thought of losing her was too much. He knew it would be a long shot but he typed a reply and sent it.

Jess cell phone quietly buzzed in her pocket bringing her attention to the small handy devise as she read what he said.

**JESS I'M SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE RUN DOWN AND MET YOU. YES I DO KNOW WHAT JIMMY IS LIKE. HE IS POSSESIVE AND ABUSSIVE. CAN YOU IVE ME ANY DISCRIPTION TO WERE YOU ARE HEADED MABYE THERE IS A WINDOW IN THE VAN. I WILL GET YOU BACK I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU.**

Jess looked around the van and seen a small window in the middle of one if the sides. Jess got to her knees and seen the familiar surrounding as they sped past. She knew exactly just where they were going and thankfully she had taken Don there on several occasions. Jess seen Jimmy was too busy driving and text him back an she seen the house he was taken to about five minutes away.

**DON I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE WE ARE GOING. YOU REMEBER I TOOK YOU TO AN OLD HOUSE OUT IN BROOKLIN A COUPL OF TIME TWO YEARS BACK THAT I WHERE WE ARE GOING I CAN SEE THE HOUSE FROM THE VAN LOOK TO BE ABOUT FIVE MINETS AWAY. I HOPE YOU REMEMBE THE WAY. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING TOO.**

Just as the van pulled into the drive way Jess got a reply so she quickly read it before putting it back in her pocket.

**JESS I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE ON ABOUT. TEAM AND I ARE ON OWER WAY WE WILL BE 3O MINS HANG ON I WILL GET YOU.**

The van doors opened and Jimmy grabbed Jess by the hair dragging her into the little old dusty house. He sat her down on a chair and ties her hands around the chair with thick rough rope. Jimmy sat down in front of her with a large smug smile on his face.

"Jess it's been a long time since you last seen me hasn't it"

"What do you want Jimmy"

"You for you to love me the way I love you Jess."

"Well I'm sorry Jimmy but I don't love you and why would I go back to you, you used me as a human punch bag."

"Because I gave you everything you ever wanted and more."

Behind Jimmy was a window that Jess had been focused on for the past ten minutes now and silently Don and the team of CSIs they worked with walked past. Don quietly opened the door and they all pilled in creeping into the living room where Jess was been healed.

Jimmy was hurt by Jess's statement and slapped her across the face twice leaving a mark on either check. Don didn't like that and they all made their move shouting NYPD as Mac walked up behind Jimmy cuffed him and took him away.

The CSIs left as they seen Don untying Jess because they all knew they would need a few minutes' alone together.

Don took Jess's hand into his and she pulled herself up out the chair but he didn't let go instead they put their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes that were full of love. Don let go of Jess's hands and cupped her face in his hands and leaned in kissing her which ended up in a heated passionate kiss.

"Thank you. I never did like him s a boyfriend always thought he was creepy but I'm glad you made me chuck him after you found out he was hurting me." Smiled Jess

"Sometimes men can be right you know oh and thing i want to tell you is." Said Don But got interrupted by Jess

"Oh know you don't I know what you are going to say and you are not saying it here." Smiled Jess

After one more quick kiss they left the house and joined the CSIS outside.


End file.
